


Perfect for a first time (Thank you for today)

by DalmaArlissthayr



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Day 1- Related to Pride, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Pride Parades, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: Buck and Eddie spend some quality time with Chris and the Wilson family at Pride.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196





	Perfect for a first time (Thank you for today)

**1.**

Buck was practically vibrating next to Eddie in the truck. He knew his friends were looking at him like he lost his head, but he was way too eager to calm down. A massive building fire broke early that morning and they were just coming back to the station and they all felt like shit, but it didn’t matter, because that day it was the first Pride Parade of the month and he was not going to miss it.

Hen was the only one who seemed to notice what was happening with him, but given the fact that she was going to meet him on the parade late that day, maybe she had an unfair advantage. Once they arrived, Buck got out of the truck like his pants were on fire and ran to the showers once they settle all the equipment. He jumped to the locker room to change back to his civil clothes once he washed away all the dirt, humming happily, so in his own head that he didn’t notice Eddie walking right next to him.

“Big plans for today?” Eddie asked amused when he noticed Buck hadn’t heard him enter the room.

Buck jumped, startled, but not even that seemed to dull his spirits. “Something like that,” Buck replied, smiling “I volunteer to give a hand in the Pride’s first aid tent. Now, I’ve to get the hell out of here so I can get some work done before I meet with Hen and Karen.”

“Sounds like you have your hands full today.”

“I know! Isn’t it wonderful?” Buck said, smiling so hard his face was starting to hurt. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t had a real Pride experience growing up or the fact that he was finally able to do something useful while having a good time – as he wasn’t able to volunteer in previous years due to work – but he was feeling especially wired that day, he couldn’t wait to get out of there.

He was like a little sun, dancing around the locker room, and Eddie couldn’t get a hold of the warm feeling that was quickly spreading down his stomach. Of course, because sometimes – namely, all the time – he worried too much for his own good, Eddie ended frowning when a realization hit him straight in the head. “Are you sure is a good idea to go to the parade after a 12 hours shift?”

“I already promised to be there, Eddie, I can’t say no now.”

Eddie opened his mouth, apparently ready to argue with him, but he must’ve decided against it last second, because he ended shrugging just like he usually did when Buck was being especially unreasonable and refused to be called out.

“Well, I hope you have a good day, then,” he said, and then took a deep breath “Just… Try to not get yourself in trouble, please?”

Buck laughed “I’m not going out there looking for shit, man.”

Eddie huffed “Oh, believe me, _I know._ ”

“Now you’re just being mean,” Buck said, but his voice was filled with amusement. He finished dressing and took his bag from the floor “Let’s make a deal, I’ll call you tonight and you’re going to try to not worry too much for me. Is that okay?”

“It’s something.” Eddie mumbled, rolling his eyes when the only thing Buck did was laugh at him.

**2.**

Logically speaking, Buck knew Eddie was right. He just got off a 12 hours shift and he was _tired,_ but he was also telling the truth when he told his friends that he had promised Josh he was going to be there, and he wasn’t about to let him or their other friend downs for a little bit of healthy tiredness. He was used to 24 hours shifts, surely he could manage a few hours of volunteering, right?

He had been so _wrong._

It was 1 in the afternoon and he was already feeling like he was about to faint. Not only it was an insanely hot day, but it seemed like there was at least five persons asking for assistance every five minutes. Josh was long gone, claiming he need a break and a cold drink, leaving Buck to deal with the remaining people in the tent. Lunch break seemed to be a thing even for the most hardcore attendants, so by the moment he finished patching the last patience, he was able to take a deep breath and sit down. He must’ve feel asleep, because he was shaken awake for a hand touching his shoulder.

Buck jumped in his sit, blinking confused when he found Hen watching him with an exasperated, yet deeply fond look in her eyes.

“Hen?”

“Hi, there,” she whispered, taking a chair so she could sit next to him “Josh told me you were going to be here, I didn’t expect to find you sleeping.”

“It wasn’t my intention,” Buck murmured “I’m just so tired.”

“I can imagine,” Hen said, patting his leg “So, what? Are you going to go home, now that you can hold yourself up?”

“Well, I came here to help, and I did that for a while,” Buck said as he stretched his body, grimacing when his backbone popped “But I also don’t want to leave just yet, you know? That would be too lame, even for me.”

“Good, because we have a little something for you, and it would be a shame to bring him here if you’re about to leave.”

“ _‘Bring him’_?” Buck repeated, bemused, but Hen was already getting up and wasn’t totally paying attention to him. He got up – with some difficult because his legs were fucking numb – and followed her out, ready to ask more questions.

Buck didn’t had the time, because as soon as he left the tent, a little, yet surprisingly heavy bundle collided with him, almost knocking him to the grown.

“Buck!”

Buck’s heart swelled with delight when he recognized Chris, whom he hugged tightly against his chest.

“Hey, Superman! What are you doing here?”

“Daddy wanted to see you,” Christopher said, all smiles and cheekiness, and Buck couldn’t resist the urge to carry him. When he looked around, he finally noticed Eddie standing a few feet away from them, next to Hen and Karen, who were trying really hard to look like they were minding their own business.

Buck blinked for a second, because if Chris’ presence was a surprise, Eddie’s definitely was a shock. Eddie’s body language screamed discomfort, which wasn’t a surprise because he hated crowds, and it took Buck less than two seconds to walk towards him.

“Hey,” Buck whispered, feeling warm in his stomach “What are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to spend your day off sleeping.”

Eddie cleared his throat “Well, that was the original plan. But Chris said he wanted to see you and…” he ended shrugging, obviously not knowing what more to say, and Buck looked at him with a bowed brow and a grin on his face.

“’Chris wanted to see me’. That’s the best excuse you have?” Buck mocked, fluttering his eyelashes. He was delighted when Eddie gave him an awkward smile, and even more when a deep shade of blush covered his friend’s face.

“Maybe me too, what can I say?”

“What, indeed,” Buck said, and there was a slight pause between them, charged with something that send a shiver down Buck’s spine “C’mon, now that you’re here, I have a reason to stay.”

“What– what are we gonna do first?” Chris asked.

“Well, I’m suddenly craving ice cream. What do you say, should we get some?” Buck asked Chris, pretending seriousness. He felt more Eddie melting next to him, and he had to hold a sigh.

“Yes!”

**3.**

The day had been wonderful. They had ice cream with Hen and Karen, watching their kids running around with the other kids in the ice cream stand, and the then went all together to see pet parade, which leaded to Buck and Eddie taking a hundred pics of Chris being surrounded by puppies and birds and laughing with the owners and activists who were absolutely enamored with him. Buck teased Eddie, knowing their little buddy was going to end wanting to take various of the animals up for adoption home, and he only stopped when Eddie pointed out that he was going to suffer the backlash as much as him, since he promised take care of Chris a couple of days that week.

Denny asked to see the flower show just after Karen saw a group of friends among the crowd, so they offered to take Denny with them while they catch up. The show lasted two hours, plus the one they spend looking for a place and waiting for it to start, and by the end of all that both kids were definitely out. It was a nice affair, the boys loved the dances and Eddie had a great time making fun of Buck when a guy gave him a crown of flowers with his number and a wink. Once the show ended, they called Karen and Hen and meet them in a restaurant no far from there.

“He was the best kid today, Hen. Watched the whole show and fell asleep almost immediately in my shoulder” Buck was saying as he handled the kid to his mother, smiling brightly when Hen’s face softened.

“Thank you,” she said, stroking his kid’s back “We’re going home, now. If we don’t, this two are going to fall on me.”

Karen made an annoyed sound next to her wife, but it was obvious that she was very much tired, so they said goodbye and went their own way, promising to call them once they were home.

Chris woke up for enough time to ask them to see the light show that would mark the end of the day’s parade, to which they agreed easily enough, since it was still early and neither of them had other plans for the night.

The show started half an hour later, and they watched it from the parking lot, sitting on the cap of Buck’s truck with Christopher squished between them. He sadly didn’t make it, for he fell asleep with his face plastered on Buck’s chest not long after they made it there.

The show was beautiful, a nice ending for a wonderful day, and Buck couldn’t help but sigh when Eddie rested his head on his shoulder.

“Hey.” He whispered, after a while.

“What?”

“Thank you for today.”

He could feel, more than see, Eddie’s frown the moment he proceed what he said “I literally didn’t do anything.”

“You came here,” Buck said “You brought Chris. I was ready to go home, and then you and the little dude showed at first aid tent and made my day. You know this is the first Pride I’m able to attend? And it was perfect, thanks to you.”

Eddie didn’t say anything for a while, and when he finally said something, he was whispering, as he feared breaking some kind of spell.

“Can I hold your hand?” he asked, and Buck had a hard time swallowing the knot in his throat. He nodded, offering his hand, and Eddie held it firmly, softly stroking his knuckles. “This is my first Pride too, you know? Growing up, it wasn’t something my parents would ‘indulge’ me, they said it wasn’t the kind of events a kid should attend. And later with Shannon, we never had the time.”

“And you liked it?” Buck asked, tilting his head so he could see Eddie’s eyes “Spend the day with me and the kids?”

Eddie smiled “I loved it Buck, it was perfect, for a first time. Don’t get me wrong, I probably wouldn’t come here alone, me and the crowds? Bad mix. But having you and Chris today kept me grounded, and it allowed me to enjoy the day.”

Buck licked his lips, a part of him begging that he wasn’t ready the signs all wrong, while he leaned forward, putting their foreheads together.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, blushing when he saw Eddie’s eyes widen in surprise. Fortunately for him, he didn’t have the time to panic, because Eddie shortened the distance between them and kissed him.

It was a nice, soft kiss, so sweet it made Buck’s toes curl and his heart beat like crazy. He closed his eyes, leaned more into it, gasping when Eddie bit his lower lip softly. They broke the kiss a while after that, remembering that they were not only in public, but also with Chris, who was way too little to them to traumatize him for life. Their faces were red and their breaths shaky, but they were smiling so hard their faces were starting to hurt.

“Wanna keep watching the show?”

“Yes, please.”

And so they did, their kid soundly asleep between them, their hands linked together, and so happy they felt like they were going to explode.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a kudo and maybe a comment.
> 
> You can come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)


End file.
